Polyjuice Potion
by Golden Snitch1981
Summary: What if you could be anyone you wanted for a day? What dreams would you fulfil? What Mischief could you carry out? What if Hogwarts students were to experiment with Polyjuice Potion? This is a funny story about exactly that! Funny - please read.


I apologise that this was so long! This is a one shot, probably the longest One-shot ever.

* * *

Harry Potter watched Ron Weazley and Hermione Granger, snogging, near the portrait hole, which led to the Gryffindor Common-room. He knew he probably shouldn't have been. It was an invasion of their privacy, but he found it hard to turn away from the beautiful sight before him. He only wished that it was he, Harry, who was sharing that wonderful moment with his long time best friend. He wished it was he who was feeling her lips on his, as he ran his fingers through her hair, down the middle of her spine, further to her small round behind.

'Beautiful Hermione,  
With her nice round hiney.  
How I wish she was miney '

The little rhyme seemed to be on repeat, as it played in his mind.

"Oi! you two! That's enough of that!" yelled Fred, his brother who was running through the hall with his twin, George.

"Hey, little brother, didn't you know there are room's for those sorts of things!" George chimed in, slapping Ron on the back.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere, boys?" Hermione asked, with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, push-off, would ya!" Ron glared at the two intruders.

"Well the rest of us don't want to see what you and your 'Girlie' like to do in your spare time, do we Harry?" Fred taunted.

"What…?" Harry could barely utter the word, as he was interrupted mid-fantasy. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he be happy for his two best friends? It wasn't like he'd ever bothered to make a moved on Hermione before, even Ron avoided asking her to the Yule Ball, the previous year. Hadn't he avoided asking Hermione to the Ball, too? Hadn't he ignored this beautiful flower, opting to chase after Cho? 'What a waste of time that was,' he thought to himself, remembering how Cedric Diggery had beaten him to it. Earlier this year his date with Cho had ended in disaster, as the girl just wouldn't stop crying.

Hadn't Harry sat by and watched as Hermione enter the Great Hall, on the arm of Viktor Krum? He'd consoled Hermione through their break-up. Yet once again he'd missed his chance to be with the one girl, who understood him, and could make things right for Harry again. Instead it was Ron who kissed her, who touched her and held her tenderly in his arms. Ron, who was not the fastest seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team, who was not the Hogwarts Tri-Wizard champion, who was not the top student in defense – or any of the classes for that matter, who was not the 'Boy-who-lived'…

'Stop it Harry!' He chastised himself. 'You're beginning to sound like Draco Malfoy.' To distract himself, from usual train of jealous thoughts, he shouted the password to the Fat Lady in the Portrait and entered to common room. The Weazley twins followed him. They seemed to be in high spirits about something.

"Hey, Harry. Guess what we swiped from Snape!" Fred said, holding up a little bottle of…

"Hey! That's not what I think it is, is it?" Harry exclaimed.

"Sure is, Polyjuice Potion," George confirmed Harry's suspicion, and there's loads more of it, too. Here have some!" he tossed it to a speechless Harry, who turned it over in his hands.

"Gee thanks, it could come in handy one day," he said. 'Like tricking Hermione into kissing me, he thought to himself. Pleased with himself for coming up with such a brilliant plan, he sped off to his dorm room, to think.

Just as Harry disappeared from the room, Ron and an extremely giggly Hermione entered, just as Fred and George were telling some of the other Gryffindors about their latest conquest.

"Is that Polyjuice Potion?" she said sternly, the previous feelings of pure delight from her moments with Ron were soon forgotten.

"Sure is, lil' Lady. Would you like to try some?" He handed her a bottle.

"Have you both gone completely mad. He'll expel you if he catches you, AND he'll take at least fifty points each from Gryffindor. You know he's always on the lookout to make Gryffindor finish in last place – out of contention for the house cup!" Hermione flew into one of her usual lectures.

"Relax, Granger. He doesn't know it's gone. He's got stacks of the stuff!" George was trying to calm the steaming mad Prefect, it worked a little when he asked. "C'mon, Hermione aren't you the least bit curious to try some?"

Hermione thought for a moment. She remembered her last experience with Polyjuice potion, when she'd accidently transformed into a cat. It was rather humiliating, especially when Moaning Myrtle snuck a peak at the crying girl over the bathroom door and burst into fits of laughter at Hermione's expense. The humiliation of not getting the mixture right was too much for Hermione who had vowed never to touch the dreadful stuff ever again. 'But then again…'thought Hermione, who had never got a spell wrong or mixed a potion that wasn't perfect. 'I would like to try it again, just to make sure I never get it wrong.' Besides there was a rumour going around, that Snape was planning to test the fifth years on that very potion for their OWLS.

Gingerly she took the offering from the older Weazley. Ron, not to feel left out, took one for himself.

He had plans of his own for his sample. For years he had wondered what it was like to have everything he ever wanted handed to him on a silver platter. He wondered what it was like to be the most popular boy in his year at Hogwarts. He wondered what it would be like to be popular in his own right, not living in the shadow of his best mate, Harry. What if he could be Draco Malfoy for one day?

But how would he ever get close enough to the Slytherin Prefect, to get a sample of his hair?

'Wait a minute!' He thought. "Dobby!" he called.

POP! Immediately the little house elf apprated into the room.

"Yes, Ron Weazley friend of Master Harry Potter?" He waited eagerly for Ron to issue him this lastest duty, a duty he was pleased to except.

********************************************************************************************

In the Slytherin House, Draco Malfoy was handling his own Bottle of Polyjuice potion. Upon orders from his father, he'd been given extra tutoring from Professor Snape – something no other student knew about.

He was the third top student in his year, with only Harry Potter and that Mud-blood, Granger ahead of him. He was trailing Harry by half a grade. One more O, and he would be ahead of Potter, and level with Granger. Two O's would put him in front of Granger and back into his father's good books. Currently he was sitting on E's in Potions and Transfiguration and an A in Care of Magical Creatures. He didn't care too much about the class that Hagrid taught. 'That oaf shouldn't be teaching at all,' he scoffed to himself.

However his potions grade could be better, as with his Transfiguration grade, so Draco agreed to accept the Potion's professor's 'help'.

Wanting to stay in thick with the Malfoy's and the Dark Lord, Severus Snape vowed to do his utmost to help the boy raise his grades, even if it meant manipulating the system, and giving him some of the answers to things. He didn't want the Dark Lord to be disappointed. Voldemort had big plans for Draco, and who was Severus, to stand in the way of the Dark Lord's bidding.

"You know what this is, boy, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes sir, it's Polyjuice Potion." Draco answered, studying the strange mixture.

"Your homework is to try some of this mixture and take note of how it feels, what it does and so on. I want five-hundred words on my desk by tomorrow morning." Snape explained.

"Yes, Sir," Draco answered. By now he knew that arguing with Snape would have resulted in doubling the essay's length.

'What to do, what to do,' he thought. If he could be one person for a day, who would it be?

Perhaps Harry? 'Nah,' wouldn't be able to handle that scar hurting all the time.

Ron? 'Nah,'Wouldn't want to be that Mud-blood loving weazal.

Dark Lord? 'Hmm… would scare a lot of people, that's for sure – send Potter into his horrors. Dumbledore would expel Draco, for sure. Nah, I'd better not.' His father would be right pissed.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed, a little too loud.

"Got what?' Crabbe asked, shocked at Malfoy's outburst.

"What's it to you, ya great oaf?" Malfoy retorted. Crabbe went back to his game of Battleships with Goyle. This he would beat him for sure.

Malfoy was suddenly excited. For he knew how he could catch up to Hermione in Potions and Transfiguration, AND make her lose points at the same time. Access to the Gryffindor Girls dorm would have its perks, too.

Feeling pleased with himself, he didn't notice a little elf aparate into the room.

POP! Dobby snuck up behind the preoccupied boy and plucked a tiny hair from the top of his head.

"Ouch!" The blond boy exclaimed. "Merlin! What the hell did you do that for?" he shouted at the elf.

"Did that hurt, Master? Dobby is sorry, he didn't mean to! Dobby is a bad elf!" he began to bash his wrinkly head against the wall.

"Will you stop that, you stupid elf!" Draco continued to scold the poor creature. "Get out of here!"

Draco thought to himself, 'wait! this elf spends a lot of tie with the 'golden trio'. They trusted the elf.

'Yes!'

"On second thoughts, Elf?" he called. "I have a task for you."

*******************************************************************************************

The following morning, Harry eyed Ron's razor as it sat in its usual mess on the side of the sink, among traces of shaving cream. Why couldn't Ron put his things away, like Harry did? Why was he such a pig? He imagined trolls to be much tidier than his red-haired dorm mate.

Where was Ron, Anyway? 'Probably sucking face with Hermione again,' Harry thought, bitterly.

He picked up the razor and studied the blade. Sure enough, Ron had left hair in it. This made Harry's task a lot easier. Careful not to cut his fingers, he plucked a short strand of facial hair from the blade and returned the razor to exactly the spot, where Ron had left it. He popped the cork of the Polyjuice bottle and dropped the miniscule hair inside. 'There,' Harry thought. The potion was ready. He swallowed it and went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

*******************************************************************************************

Hermione waited by the clock tower, for Ron to show up. 'Where was he?' she thought. He was supposed to meet her there so that they could steal a few moments together before class. Or had he forgotten. Perhaps that lazy sod was still in bed, asleep. 'Boy he's going to get a piece of my mind,' she scoffed.

Just as she turned to walk back to up the stairs to the common room to wake Ron up, she bumped in to someone hurrying down the steps. They both mumbled a quick 'sorry' before realizing who they'd bumped into.

"Ron!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione?" Ron [Harry] said at the same time. Quickly she grabbed his arm and pulled him down the corridor to the room -of-requirement.

"I thought you wouldn't show up, she scolded, as the door opened and the room revealed itself. One look into those green eyes and all was forgotten. She giggled, nervously as they sealed the room behind them.

Then without another word she kissed him, hungrily. This was the moment Harry had longed for since their second year at Hogwarts, when he'd seen her face light up as she ran to him and hugged him. Something had awakened in him that day – something more dangerous then a basilisk.

As he held the girl of his dreams in his arms, he enjoyed their passionate kiss. He enjoyed holding this amazing girl in his arms. He enjoyed feeling every inch of her.

"Ron…," he heard her moan. He only wished she knew who was really there, touching her, loving every minute of it, loving her. He loved the way she smelled, the way she tasted, the way she felt. He would cherish this moment forever.

*********************************************************************************************

Ron took the strand of white-blond hair from Dobby and thanked him for his help.

POP! The elf dissaparated from the room. Finally Ron was alone. He added the hair to his mixture of Polyjuice potion and then he took a swig.

'Bleh! This stuff's bloody awful!' he cringed as the horrible taste burned his tongue. Then he felt his body begin to change. He suddenly felt shorter, even his package had decreased in sized. 'Ha!' he thought triumphantly. He couldn't wait to tell Hermione about this one. Even Ginny would get a laugh from it.

Ron checked in the mirror to make sure the transition was going smoothly. His skin was a little darker and hair was Malfoy's shade of blonde. For once it was 'Perfect!'

He smiled. "Hello, Draco," Ron said, to his reflection. "He was beginning to think that Draco Malfoy was becoming a rather nice looking man.

'Bleh!' Ron thought again. 'What am I thinking? This is Malfoy I'm looking at, well, me as Malfoy.' He actively changed his thought to Hermione.

Beautiful Hermione,  
With her nice round hiney,  
Can't believe she's miney.

The rhyme swam around in his mind. He'd made that up, when he first kissed Hermione, some weeks before. He'd let it slip out once when he was kissing her, in the Gryffindor Common-room. She'd giggled self consciously.

_"How silly you are, Ron. I like that about you." She told him, between kisses. _

Today though, he had to pretend he despised her. For if he was to be Draco, for a day, he would have to make sure he didn't do anything to blow his cover. He had to make sure there was no mistake that he was Draco, otherwise his mission would have failed. He ventured out of the Gryffindor tower, but was stopped in his tracks by Ginny.

"You're a bit far away from your rat hole aren't you?" Ginny said glaring at him.

"Oh… uh…Snape wants to see Potter," was all he could say to his flame haired sister.

"Well Harry's not here, so get lost!" she scolded.

"Hey settle down little sis!" he said. 'Shit! I shouldn't have said that,' he thought.

"I'm not your bloody sister! I'd rather be dead than be related to a Malfoy!" She exclaimed. Ron could hear the venom in her voice along with something else he couldn't figure out. Was there a slight Waver in her voice? He could have fun with this.

"Is that so?" he taunted her.

Ginny was clearly fuming. Then suddenly she kissed him.

"Ew! Get off me!" he cried, pushing her away. Draco [Ron] watched in confusion as his little sister bolted from the room her eyes flooded with tears. 'Oh, my god! She's got a little crush on Draco Malfoy!' He would straighten the whole thing out with Ginny later, but for now he had to go about his plan.

*********************************************************************************************

Hermione couldn't believe how tender Ron was kissing her. It was almost like he was kissing her for the first time all over again. It sent shivers up her spine as she'd never felt before.

"Amazing…" she heard his sigh as he kissed her, delicately. She could hardly believe it was Ron. She peered at the boy, who was treating her so lovingly. Same radiant eyes, same glowing ginger hair, yet so out of character. Something was definitely different.

'Maybe,' she thought, 'He finally appreciates what he has, instead of always wanting more' – more than he needed, more than he was, more than her, more than she was prepared to give.

But the way he was caressing her was so beautiful, that she would be lying, if she denied she was tempted to give that little bit more, that day, standing in the room-of-requirement kissing him.

She moaned again. She could hardly believe the sensations she was feeling. She always enjoyed kissing Ron, but not as much as she did that day.

Suddenly he stopped as if realizing he'd gone a step too far, and broke the kiss. Hermione could tell he had wanted to keep going.

"Its okay, Ron." She reassured him and kissed him again. His lips lingered for a moment.

"We can't." He stepped back. He unsealed the room and bolted as soon as the door opened. Hermione straightened herself up, before running after Ron [Harry], only to run into Draco Malfoy.

'Uh!' she cried in disgust. "It's you!"

"Hey Hermione – I mean, Mud-blood." He said, quickly, his voice faltered as he said it. "Where's Potter?"

"I'm not sure. Why? What do you want him for?" she asked, suspiciously. If Draco Malfoy wanted Harry, it was never for a good reason.

"Snape wants to see him." He said, hurriedly.

'Oh,' thought Hermione. Perhaps Harry had been caught with a supply of Polyjuice Potion. Those Weazleys were handing them out like chocolate frogs. 'Great! He'll be suspended for sure.'

"I'll pass on the message," she said.

"Thanks Mud-blood. " Draco replied. Hermione ignored his foul name-calling. Right now she was more interested in finding Ron and finding out what his problem was.

*******************************************************************************************

Harry bolted as fast as his agile legs could take him. He thought he'd seen Hermione chasing after him, but was stopped by Draco. For once he appreciated the Slytherin for showing up at the right time. He checked his watch. Damn! He'd missed breakfast! AND he was running late for Potions. 'Typical, Ron' he chuckled to himself. He decided to head to class and pretend that everything was normal, even though it wasn't.

The memory of what he'd just done was overwhelming him. It pleased him, but it also confused him? Did he really kiss Hermione Granger? He had. And he loved every minute of it. He only wished Hermione knew that it was he, not Ron with her just then. Perhaps if she had known, but then how hurt would she be? – To know that Harry, her most trusted friend, had tricked her….

When he arrived at Potions, he tried to sneak into a seat in the back row, but he wasn't that lucky.

"Mr Weazley! Do you care to join us?" Snape seemed to be enjoying this moment. "Perhaps you might be able to tell me where Potter is, also."

"I dunno, sir" he lied.

"Really," Snape continued, sternly. "Perhaps you would like to inform Potter when you see him, that he has just lost another fifty points from Gryffindor. As for you, Mr Weazley, Ten points from Gryffidor for your Tardiness!" He smiled.

'Bloody creep,' he thought. Snape really did enjoy taunting Ron.

Then someone sat down beside him – Hermione. He cringed as he saw how flushed she was. That was the only hint that something had happened between them. She had sorted herself out, rather well, so well that no one would have thought that she was just kissing Ron [Harry] in the room-of-requirement.

"Miss Granger, I would never have expected to see you waltz into class, this late, looking pleased with yourself. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Hermione scowled. Arguing with Snape was pointless. She didn't bother.

Neither did Harry. He just Glared at the back of the Professor's head as he turned to write on the black board. The chalk squeaked as the words; POLYJUICE POTION appeared. 'He knows,' Harry thought.

'Nah, that's crazy.' He shook the thought away.

Suddenly Hermione tapped him on the arm. She pointed at the piece of parchment before him on the desk.

'ARE YOU OKAY, RON?' it said.

He cringed as he picked up his quill to write. 'YES,' he lied.

'YOU LEFT SO SUDDENLY,' she wrote back.

'SORRY,' was all he could think of to reply. Hermione raised her eyebrow in that knowing way, she always did. She waved her wand over the parchment, putting a secrecy charm on it. Then she went back to her note-taking.

'It's me, Harry,' he wished he could say.

Instead he, too, began to take notes.

*********************************************************************************************

He couldn't believe the image that stood before him in the mirror – the balding, wrinkly head, the torn fabric that barely covered him. How could he have not known to check himself, before wandering into the Gryffindor Girl's Common-room, to test it out? How could he have not realized that he had not transformed into who he had wanted to? Wasn't the fact that the girls were ordering him around like a Common elf. But alas! He was an elf! 'Merlin's Beard!' he thought. The elf had tricked him. Now he was stuck in Dobby's body, until the potion wore off.

He could not be seen looking like this. Elf or no elf he was not going to be ordered around. He would not go to potions that day. He would not leave his dorm all day. He would not hang out with Crabbe and Goyle. He would stay there and contemplate his next move. He could imagine Snape's disgust, when once again, Draco had failed to complete a task he'd set. How was he going to write five hundred words on how Dobby the house elf had tricked him.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, remembering that the essay was due that morning. Thinking what his father would say, if he knew that Draco wasn't doing the utmost to improve his grades, Draco set to work on the essay.

*******************************************************************************************

At the same time, another Draco was sitting in the front row of Potions class. He'd seen Snape chastise a Red-haired Ron look-alike. It shocked him that someone had wanted to be him for a day. HIM! Ron Weazley! 'Who could possibly want to be me? I'm nothing special,' he thought.

"Bloody git!" he couldn't help, but say when Snape took away ten points from Gryffindor for his tardiness. He'd also told him to tell Harry that he'd lost fifty points for not showing up at all. This was unlike Harry. 'Where is he?' he thought. Then Hermione entered the classroom and sat beside the git. 'Doesn't she know that's not me?' Snape took twenty points off of the flushed brunette. 'Not fair!' he thought, but he didn't dare argue. How would that look? Him, as Draco Malfoy, defending a Mud-blood – that would look strange. He cringed from the intensity of the word. It pained him to use that word, at all, let alone in relation to the wonderful girl, that he loved and loved him in return.

'Well if she loves you that much, how can she not tell that the boy next to her is not really you?' he asked himself, as he watched Hermione slide her hand onto his thigh. He didn't push it away. He took it into his and held it to his lap. He then brushed the side of her arm, before placing his hand on her knee.

'So THAT was what he wanted? Bloody sick git.' He couldn't look anymore, at what this creep was doing to his girl – and SHE was letting him! He wanted so badly to race across the room and throttle the guy, for trying to steal his girl, but then how would that look? He was stuck inside the body of Malfoy, the most powerful Slytherin at Hogwarts, and he'd never felt more powerless. Suddenly being Draco Malfoy wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Sure he had everything handed to him. All the girls adored him, including Ginny. He could tell by the amount of girls swooning over him in the halls that Ginny wasn't the only one wishing for a piece of Draco, but he, Ron had something Draco could never have – Hermione Granger. 'Even if she is holding hands with some git, she thinks is me.'

*********************************************************************************************

Harry was enjoying the thrill of his hand on Hermione's leg. More so his was enjoying the thrill of the risk of getting caught. He couldn't do that. How embarrassed would Hermione be? He glared at Malfoy, who was watching him from the front of the room. 'Bloody pervert!' He would knock the crap out of him, when Potions was over. For now, he would have to settle for glaring back at the Slytherin git.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Hermione asked when she saw him glaring.

"Nothing," he answered. He didn't want Hermione to worry.

He patted her leg and then went back to taking more notes. Not that he needed to. He already knew how to make Polyjuice potion, although it would be useful to know how to make it correctly, and be able to give a descriptive account of its properties and attributes in a test situation. Snape had informed the class that they would be tested on it and need to know everything about the mixture to pass potions. Plus it would take his mind off of the troll, watching him and Hermione from the front of the classroom.

*********************************************************************************************

Hermione knew that something had happened that morning that was troubling Ron, though when she asked him about it again at lunch time, he'd shrugged it off once again, saying he was 'Okay'. Ron was clearly upset about the whole thing, so she vowed not to speak of it again.

They had walked down to the shrieking shack, where they could be alone for a bit. Hermione wanted so badly for Ron to kiss her and hold her, like he had that morning. Something was holding him back from doing so, and though she wanted to know what it was, she didn't want pressure him. She took his hand in hers tickled the palm.

She swung her legs around so that they were across his lap. He looped his arm around behind her to support her back. She slipped her own arm through the opening of his school robes, where it was warm. His breathing increased to a rapid pace and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest.

"Kiss me, Ron." He hesitated for a moment. Then he leaned in towards her and their lips met, once again. After a moment the kisses became more urgent – more hungry for her.

He gazed at her, with a warm smile of approval and contentment. She felt so beautiful under his gaze. Then he bent down to kiss her again. She felt so wonderful in his arms.

He seemed to have been working some serious magic on Hermione, as she had to admit, she liked it. Whatever the change was that had occurred in Ron, Hermione hoped was not a one-off thing. She liked this new gentle, calm Ron.

When Hermione felt thkisses grow more intense, she felt as if she was soaring, higher than a Hippogriff, or even the Beaux baton Horses, which had carried Madame Mazime and her students away from Hogwarts, after the Tri-wizard Tournament. Suddenly he was laying her down on the floor of the shack, and had curled his hand around the curve of her backside.

Beautiful Hermione,  
With her nice round… amazing….Hiney.  
Please be miney…

Hermione was dizzy with ecstasy.

Suddenly, something strange seemed to come over him. He put his hand to his head, and winced with pain.

"Ron, are you okay? Hermione asked.  
Once again, he mumbled 'Stop!' standing bolt up right and zipping up his fly. Before she knew it he was running from the shrieking shack – running from her once again.

********************************************************************************************

Draco Malfoy had had enough of being cooped up in his dorm all day. A mind like his was bored easily, if there was no mental stimulation.

He'd completed his essay on the Polyjuice potion, as was ordered by Snape to do – a five hundred word whinge about the result of sending a house elf to fetch the main ingredient, and not to trust the insolent creatures. He wrote about his experience of not changing into the person he thought her would, Hermione Granger.

'There,' he thought. Snape would find it an interesting read, if nothing else.

Having finished his essay, read all of his textbooks, twice – even Hagrid's monster of a book, which almost bit his hand off, and had gone stir crazy from sitting idle, Draco pondered how he would get the essay onto Snape's desk. At lunch time, it was already late. Snape would be fuming that once again, Malfoy didn't seem to be taking lessons or his help, seriously.

Pulling his Slytherin school robes over his dwarfed elf like body, to disguise his predicament he picked up the essay and bolted for the door, hoping no other student would see. The last thing he wanted was to be mistaken for that common-house elf, Dobby. He would ring his neck if they crossed paths. He didn't stop to talk to anyone or even take in the surrounding environment until he arrived at the door to Snape's office door. He rapped loudly on the wooden door. He didn't speak when Snape answered the door and peered at the mysterious elf in Slytherin robes. With an ugly wrinkly, three fingered hand he handed the paper over to the bewildered Professor.

"So, Dobby, Draco is using you to deliver his homework, is he?" Snape asked sternly, "He wishes to avoid a lecture does he. Such a cowardly act will be frowned upon, if he tries it on the Dark Lord."

Dobby [Draco] gulped as a lump of discomfort in his throat. Snape handed the paper back to the elf. "Tell Draco to deliver this himself."

"Yes, Master, Dobby will," he said.

"While I've got you here, I have another task for you. Can you look out for Potter, as no one seems to have seen him all day? I suspect that boy is up to something and tell Weazley and Granger, they are to see me immediately concerning their tardiness."

"Yes, Master." Malfoy was gloating inside. Potter, missing? Granger and Weazley both in trouble? Weazal being in trouble was believable, but the mud-blood, Granger? She, who was pedantic to the point of obsession over not breaking school rules, who was never late for anything in her life, was late to Potions? 'Merlin! Of all the days to turn into a house elf, this was it, when there was so much action happening at Hogwarts, among it's top students?' he seethed.

Snape closed the door and he was on his way to the Gryffindor Common-room.

'Ah,' he thought. I now had his ticket to the Gryffindor, Common-room. His only dilemma was getting through the Portrait hole without knowing the password. Fortunately Neville Longbottom was just reaching it himself. He crept up a short distance behind the lanky fifth year boy, so that he was in earshot when the boy stated the password.

Champion! He called, and the Portrait hole opened. The boy disappeared inside.

Just as the boy did, Dobby [Draco] approached the Portrait hole and called; Champion! Once again, the door opened and wondered inside.

'Bleh!'he thought, eyeing the Red and Gold décor! Gold Tassels trimmed the crimson velvet curtains. On the wooden floor, a giant red rug was spread across it, with a large gold lion's head splayed in the center. A lone dark featured girl was sitting in the corner, reading her Defense text. The ridiculously thick book that Professor Umbridge had set for their reading list, was so heavy that the girl, could hardly support it with her hands. He'd decided that this Ministry appointed professor was the waorst ever Defense teacher – even that fraud, Lockhart's classes were more interesting and practical. Dobby [Draco] crept up beside her and read over her shoulder to discover that she was not reading the text but a girly magazine which she was concealing inside it. It was a Witch Weekly magazine, he knew, because Pansy Parkinson read the same pathetic trash. "HOW TO MAXIMISE YOU'RE YOUR SEXUAL PLEASURE THROUGH POSITUIVE ENERGY EXCHANGE, he read under his breath.

'Bleh!' he thought again, half retching. Then he noticed her raise a hand to her blouse and gently stroke her soft full breast. 'So this is what they get up to when we aren't looking,' he thought, trying to control his excitement. He was curious, having never gone very far with a girl.

He had his admirers, but he kept them at a distance. There was no girl in the slytherin house he found even remotely attractive. He let Pansy hang off of him, as it was convenient. It was good to have someone at his beckon-call, but the main reason she was there, in his eyes, was to spark curiosity and jealousy from the other girls. Even though they were Muggles, half-bloods and Mud-blood lovers, he couldn't help being attracted to Gryffindor Girls, with their warm smiles and light in their eyes.

The only one that came close to them in beauty, who was not in Gryffindor was Loony Lovegood, a Ravenclaw, with her dreamy ice-blue eyes and dirty-blond hair that flowed down her petite back. She had a petite figure – nice little bottom, although in her school robes it was hardly visible. She was light and fairy-like. Luna had a serenity that Draco never had, even if she was loopy and saw stuff that wasn't there.

He watched the girl a bit longer, before continuing his search for Potter and his pathetic friends. As he enter one of the adjoining boy's dorms, and spotted none other than himself, laying on his bed, seething about something. He looked over at the intruder and quickly shooed him away.

"Not now elf! Push off!" he spat.

'How dare he?' he fumed. He thought the boy had no right, pretending to be Draco, and doing a poor, job at it, lying in the Gryffindor Common-room, ordering the real Draco around like a common elf. 'Bugger, I am an elf!' he realized and without further instruction he left the Gryffindor house, abandoning his search for the missing trio. He decided Snape could do his own dirty work.

Right now he was headed to the Ravenclaw house while he still had time. He followed Cho Chang into their Common-room and up to the girls' dorm. There was no other girl, in sight. No Luna. He followed Cho to the adjoining bathroom. There was Luna, changing her blouse into an old shirt, getting ready for Hagrid's class.

She stood before a full length mirror, studying her reflection, unaware that an elf was also studying her. She turned side on and sucked her almost non existent stomach in, patted it and exhaled, relaxing her stomach. "I'm so fat!" she muttered disapprovingly glaring at her reflection. 'Typical Loony, always seeing things that weren't there,' he thought.

"You're not fat, you're perfect," he imagined himself whispering in her ear, while kissing her pale silky smooth neck. "You're a goddess."

'STOP IT, DRACO!' he screamed to himself. His thoughts were scaring him – not the usual mental battery of the girl in front of him.

Meanwhile Cho had disappeared into a cubicle. Luna disappeared inside the one next to Cho's and taking advantage of the opportunity, he made a clear getaway.

********************************************************************************************

Harry cursed Voldemort for picking the most inconvenient time to be trying to gain access to his mind. He cursed the Polyjuice potion for picking that moment to wear off.

Most of all, he was cursing himself for letting himself get carried away with Hermione. If she ever found out who it was that was that was pretending to be Ron, he would lose her trust forever and lose her friendship. Then there would be no chance of ever winning the girl of his dreams.

As he ran from the shack, his vision began to blur. He was rapidly turning back into Harry again. Focused on chastising himself, for what he had just done with his best friend, he didn't notice that he was passing the whomping willow.

WHACK! Harry was lifted from the ground. He could hear Hermione calling out for Ron as the tree hurtled him at least a few hundred meters across the grounds.

Been there, done that,' he thought to himself as he landed. Once again, he was too stupid to realize that the tree had not moved since second year when He and Ron crashed into it in Mr Weazley's flying car.

********************************************************************************************

Hermione heard him yelp with pain and began to run towards him, abandoning her search for Ron.

"Harry, are you hurt?" she asked.

'More than you'll ever know,' he thought to himself, but he did not dare to utter those words. "I'm fine Hermione," he answered, in stead.

"I've been looking for you all day, Harry! Snape is looking for you too. Where have you been?"

"I uh… needed to go to Hogsmeade for something…," He rushed to stand up, but dizziness overwhelmed him. He held his hand to his forehead as it throbbed with pain, once more.

"Is your scar hurting you?" she asked taking a close look. Not being able to stand having her so close to him, following their encounter, he stepped back, pushing her hand away.

"Stop fussing, Hermione! I'm fine!" he hollered at her before storming off. He was in no mood to be interrogated. He had to get out of there before he let his feelings slip out. The urgency to kiss her again, was strong, like a drug he could not shake. He'd opened 'Pandora's box' and now he was wishing, in spite of how good it felt to be with her, that he hadn't.

*********************************************************************************************

Ron felt bad for turning the elf away. It looked clearly troubled, nut he just wasn't in the mood to listen to the ramblings of Dobby the crazy house elf.

He was still seething about the boy, he's seen with Hermione in Potions class. 'Who was that git, anyway?' he thought.

He couldn't understand, why Hermione who was the smartest witch at Hogwarts didn't seem to know that it was not her boyfriend, Ron, but some sick idiot, wanting to cop a feel on Hermione.

He wished he had some idea, who the guy was. He turnd over the surprisingly few possibilities in his head. Most of the boys were quite horrible towards her.

Was it Dean Thomas? 'Nah, too hung up on Ginny. Seamus? 'definitely not – he didn't seem to be interested in girls. Harry? 'Nah, he's still cut up about his break up with Cho.' Besides he could never imagine Harry doing something so wretched. He was too loyal and honest. He was out of ideas.

Perhaps the mystery guy was someone who'd always seemed to dispised Hermione and was too, much of a coward to be himself and admit it. Perhaps he had other intentions, such as breaking up the trio of Ron, Hermione and Harry. This was a sure fire way, and one person, he knew definitely would not have hesitated in doing so.

However Ron knew Draco wasn't that smart. Besides the twins would never have let him loose with Polyjuice potion.

He let out a heavy sigh of frustration. Suddenly Harry burst into the dorm room and flopped onto his bed. Now he hoped he could help him get some answers.

Harry burst into the Gryffindor Common-room, straight to his dorm, and flung himself onto his bed. He hadn't noticed the bleached blonde boy sitting, sullenly on the bed beside him.

That was until the boy spoke. "Whoa, mate! You look as bad as I feel!"

He stared in disbelief at the image before him. He found his glasses, beside the bed, unfolded hem and pushed them up the bridge of his nose. His suspicions were confirmed.

He lunged at Draco Malfoy and held him, by his shirt collar pinning him to the bed. "What, the ruddy hell are you doing here, you sick and twisted git?"

Malfoy used all the force within him to push a menacing Harry off of him. He had never seen Harry this angry. He shoved Harry off of the bed and watched as he landed in a heap on the floor.

"Blimey! What the hell is your problem?" he shouted at the disheveled boy on the floor. As Harry got to his feet and was about to pound Malfoy, he noticed that he seemed to be transforming back into…

"RON?" he exclaimed. He calmed himself down, some, before he spoke again. "Is that you?"

"It's me, Mate." he answered nodding his head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. I'm just having a bad day," he lied.

"Can't be as bad as mine, I caught some git, trying to pass as me, putting his slimy hands all over Hermione."

Harry Cringed with guilt. "Really?" he asked, faking shock.

"Yeah, and worst of all, Hermione thought it was me, and was letting him do it." He continued.

All Harry could say was "Don't feel bad mate. That Polyjuice is a pretty convincing discuise," 'Luckily Ron had no idea it was me.' "Hermione would have hexed him if she'd known."

"Yeah well if I ever find out who he is, I'm gonna…"

Harry lay back down, on his bed. "I'm going to find Hermione, okay." Ron said. "I'll see you at dinner?" But Harry didn't answer. He was already curled up in a ball, snoring. "I guess not." Ron said, closing the door.

*********************************************************************************************

Hermione was at wits end. Ron had left her in the lurch, once again and was acting crazy. Harry was acting even weirder, shouting at her to leave him alone, when she'd found him copping a beating from the Whomping Willow. Snape had taken twenty points from her for being late to potions – well that she deserved. She'd broken a school rule. At least she'd had an almost Draco-free day – until that moment.

Great, she thought as he stormed towards her. Then she took a second look and almost fell over. He looked almost comical, wearing nothing but a Slytherin school robe. She giggled.

"Were you popping up to say hello? She taunted. He glared at her, only just realizing that he wasn't alone and wrapped the robe around tighter to conceal himself. This moment was priceless – she couldn't wait to tell Ron. He would be pleased to know that his was bigger. Surprisingly un-Draco-like he didn't return his usual anti-muggle spiel.

For once Hermione came out on top against the pretentious Slytherin snob, who always taunted her. Following that afternoon, whenever she came near him and he was ready to give her an earful, she would just hold her pinky in the air, jiggling it suggestively. He had no choice but to keep going past her, without saying a word.

Hermione was in such a good mood, that she decided to try some Polyjuice potion. She called Dobby to ask him to fetch her some of Draco's hair. He didn't need to. He'd pulled out a few strands too many, the first time. He produced the blond strand and winked. Somehow, she thought the elf, knew more about the events that had taken place that day, than she, though she didn't dare ask.

She added the hair to her mixture of Polyjuice potion. Within and hour her transition was complete, this time without a hitch. She studied the naked image of Draco Malfoy in the mirror, with his embarrassingly miniscule package. Hermione was ready, as the boy who thought he was better than everyone else around him. She shrugged into her Gryffindor Dress robes and left the dorm. For hours she ran about the Hogwarts ground, wearing nothing but that robe, conveniently undone and flying open to reveal Draco Malfoy's secret to all who looked.

"Take that Malfoy!" She cried, when no one was looking. Revenge was sweet.


End file.
